Feelings for a Monster
by iced diamond
Summary: Sweet or cruel to her, Seras still sticks to her master but how far is she able be with him till she can't take anymore. The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Note- I couldn't help myself to do another story ha, ha. I'm making this darker than my other stories, Alucard will be cruel in this story but there will be moments where he's…nice. If you don't like it don't read. This is also based on the Manga and Anime.**

**Genres- Horror, hurt/comfort, drama, supernatural and (some parts of) romance**

* * *

><p>Feelings for a Monster.<p>

Chapter 1- A new life.

An elegant, wooden door opened. It revealed a huge library; on most walls there were bookcases stuck to them that held such good quality books; tales of adventure, horror, romance, drama and many other genres that would grab a reader's interest.

There were beautiful made chairs around the room that would made you never leave the seat again, as well as tables with small, well crafted lights laying on the wood surface. There was even a stair case that led to an upper part of the library.

Such a magnificent room.

The person who opened the door was a petite female servant. She looked about in her mid twenties, long brown hair, pale white skin, dark brown eyes and wearing a plain black dress covering her arms and feet.

The woman walked to the far end of the room where another woman was sitting on one of the chairs near the windows.

This lady looked high class, her golden hair was in a bun and some small strands fell in the right places on either side of her head. Her crimson eyes are in deep concentration of the book she was reading. Finally she was wearing a red dress with a swirling, dark red repeat pattern on it.

"Hmmm Miss Victoria?" The female servant called the woman know as Victoria.

The blonde didn't take her eyes off the book to look that the servant but made a noise to say she could continue speaking.

"Your master asks if you could join him for dinner this evening with the other guests."

'Sigh' "Tell him no thank you."

The servant sighed herself.

"To be honest Miss Vi-"

"You can call me Seras, I feel uncomfortable when I'm named after my last name."

"Oh, my apologise… Seras, but to be honest your master didn't ask he demanded it, well you know how he wants everything his way and you have declined twice so maybe you should give it a try this time."

Seras took her eyes off the book and looked that the servant with a frown.

"Lena, you know me and my master don't… talk very much, I wouldn't mind going but…"

Seras bit her lip to prevent herself from talking any further. Lena understood what Seras meant as she too has seen Seras and her master in arguments, fights and there where even a few times when she heard Seras master say that she is a disgrace to his blood although Lena didn't know if he really meant it.

"Well Seras if you change your mind you'll need to came to the dinning room about midnight. I'll tell the master that you'll need some time to think about it." The servant bowed at Seras then went to exit the room.

Seras lots her interest in reading her book so she but a book mark over the page where she would come back to it then closed the book.

The library was her favourite place. Shes never seen anyone visited it so she goes there most of the day, it was a wonderful place to go when she needed cheering up and just wanted to disappear from the world.

Seras sat in her chair and thought about a few things that had happened over the previous months with her and her master.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback 1)<em>

_Seras awoke in her coffin and pulled up the lid off, when she was expecting to she her room in Hellsing, in England she saw something completely different. The room was quite big, It actually looked like it was for someone royal. The floor was red carpet, stone walls, A few windows and one stain glassed with with thick black cutains to black out the sun, not much objects just her coffin, her masters, a double bed and near the door was a desk with papers and pens._

_"Where am i, did i get kidnapped by a rich guy?" She asked herself._

_"I Wouldn't call myself rich i'm just born into a royal bloodline." Said a cold voice._

_Seras flinched at it but also knew who it was. She turned around to see her master sitting in a different throne chair to the one he had at hellsing._

_This one looked like it was made out some sort of black stone the way the moonlight shined on it. Alucards clothes where different he was wearing a black version of his original red Victorian coat, underneath he was wearing a white shirt with gold around the opened collar, his trousers and boots where also black._

_"This is my home Seras we'll be living here and never returning to hellsing again. So you'd better get use to this place."_

_"W-WHAT! We can never return, what about England?"_

_"No." He simply said._

_Seras eyes widened._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so." He glared at her._

_"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU CANT DO THIS!" She screamed only to regret it as she found herself thrown to a wall that slightly cracked the material which was stone then collapsed on the floor. She weakly got up and looked at her master with shock and fear in her eyes._

_"Don't you ever talk back to me in that way again Police Girl, Im your master therefore you treat me with respect."_

_"But you never gave me a chance to say goodbye." She whispeared._

_"To whom, Walter and Integra, there dead Walter joined with millennium and Integra didn't take my offer to be a vampire and stayed as a weak (now dead) human. There's no one to say goodbye to you idiot."_

_Seras remembered the day he first called her an idiot, it was when Anderson was going to kill her and Alucard told her to drink his blood but she refused._

_"Now get yourself cleaned up, you're an absolute mess." The vampire king looked down at the little girl, she thought she could see disgust in his eyes but she wasn't sure._

_(End of flashback 1)_

_(Flashback 2)_

_"When will you ever learn Police Girl?" The male vampire growled at the weeping girl on the floor._

_"I-I couldn't he was just a kid, I could never do something so cruel."_

_"I don't care, stop with these excuses your not human anymore when are you going to except that, when will you become like me to rule the night and never care about some petty humans."_

_"I-I…I…can't."_

_"Then your pathetic."_

_(End of flashback 2)_

_(Flashback 3)_

_Alucard was gazing at a stain glass window in the bedroom. It had no figure, no pattern, just different shapes of colours and it really intrigued the vampire._

_Seras was in the room too, however she was writing inside a blank book._

_"Seras join me for dinner tonight, I'm sure all of our guest would like to see you."_

_Seras was a little surprise at what he said but she wondered if it was a good idea._

_"Umm maybe not, I have a lot of things to do." She lied._

_She didn't notice that Alucard was suddenly behind her._

_"Do you hate me Seras?" Alucard whispered in her ear that made her jump._

_"N-no Master."_

_"Are you happy here?"_

_"…Yes…master."_

_But Alucard already knew she was lying at the last answer._

_She received with a slap by him and it was strong enough to make a humans neck break but as she was a vampire with more strength it only caused her to fall off her chair._

_"If you're not happy and are terribly miserable then maybe I should end your 'miserable' life."_

_He took this jackal out of his coat, grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to a wall._

_Seras looked at the gun then at Alucards eyes._

_"Please don't master." She begged._

_"Oh? But you're so unhappy I should just end you here right now." He grinned._

_"M-master?"_

_She looked at the gun again, fear ran though her body._

_Alucard looked at her neck and licked it._

_"On the other hand maybe I shouldn't, it would be such a waste to have someone with such delicious blood to die."_

_He slowly put away the jackal and walked back to the stain glass window, acting like the past few moments didn't happened._

_Was he only joking about killing her or did he really spare her life because of her blood?_

_(End of flashback 3)_

* * *

><p>"If I go and don't say anything maybe he'll just forget that I'm there so I don't have to worry about him talking to me. Fine I'll go."<p>

She looked at a grandfather's clock in front of her.

"10 o'clock that means I have 2 hours to prepare myself for... hell."

* * *

><p>Two hours later.<p>

Alucard was sitting in his throne and in front for him was a long table full of wine glasses and many bottles of the finest blood.

The guest where starting to take their seats and talk to the people next to them or across the table.

Alucard couldn't see Seras so he assumed that she would not be joining him.

"That girl is such a disappointment." He whispered to himself.

"M'lord, are you alright." Said a feminine voice.

Alucard looked up to a beautifully dressed woman. His eyes slightly widened as he actually thought she was Integra but after he blinked a few times her face looked a little different, but she still looked very much like Integra.

She had long blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a gentle smile. She wore a black dress with dark blue roses on it.

The vampire king rose to his feet and bowed at the lovely lady.

Seras was walking down stairs to the dinning hall, She had a long, flowing light blue dress. when she got there her eyes turned into saucers and her mouth dropped so low it could have hit the floor.(Not that its possible)

She thought she saw Integra talking to her master.

"It can't be."

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes and looked at the woman again to see that it wasn't Integra. At that moment Seras saw her master take a bow to the woman and took her hand to kissed it. Seras looked away from them, she felt a bit jealous but she couldn't help it.

"I thought I got over this, the last time I felt this was when…"

_(Flashback)_

_Seras was walking up the stairs and saw a door was open and her master was in the room, looking at the midnight sky._

"_Master." She said happily and was about to walk in but stopped when she saw Integra in a wheel chair next to her servant. Seras looked a bit sad to see that Integra was there but she couldn't do anything about it._

_(End of flashback)_

Seras felt tears pricking her eyes so she ran off.

Alucard thought he saw Seras but he wasn't sure.

**I NEED REVIEWS, should i continue it? Tell me what you think? Just press that little button that says... **

**'review this story' **

**Go on it won't bite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings for a Monster

Chapter 2

_**'You ain't done enough for me, you are disgusting me.**_'- Too Bad By Michael Jackson

_She's not Integra. _Seras thought to herself.

_And even thought I might feel a bit jealous there was something about her that was not good, like danger._

She didn't know where to go so she when to the only place that gave her comfort.

The library.

She climbed to the upper part and found a sofa so she ended up laying there, trying to stop her self from crying as she knew that would be a weak thing to do.

_I won't be able to tell Alucard as he'd never listen and lecture me on how useless i am._

* * *

><p>Alucard stared at where he thought he fledgling was.<p>

_How foolish of me to think she'd actually come. She's nothing but a disappointment; I can't believe I actually took her with me._

The no life king sat back in his throne and the beautiful woman he just met sat down beside him.

"My lord wasn't your fledgling going to join you for dinner with all of us tonight?"

"She couldn't make it." He replied coldly.

"Oh, I hope she is ok."

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Veronica Falke.

Alucard grinned.

"Interesting, doesn't Veronica mean true image?"

Veronica looked a little shocked but smiled at him.

"Yes my lord I'm quite surprised that you knew the meaning of that name its quite rare for people to know that."

"You tend to pick up a thing or two when you live as long as I have my dear."

Veronica nodded on agreement.

All through the dinner Alucard and Veronica where talking to each other and seemed to have a nice time, however Alucard was unsure about this woman, she seemed too interested in him. She looked too innocent to the eye and he'd wanted to find out who's under the innocent woman, if he wanted too he could find by force.

"Lady Falke, would you care to say in my home for a few more days, I'd like to get to know you some more."

The woman smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Excellent." He grinned.

When dinner was over Alucard said goodbye to his guests.

He bowed at Veronica

"I must take my leave now Lady Falke but I will see you again."

"I can't wait my lord. And please call me Veronica."

He kissed her hand again then left.

The lady Veronica grinned while her blue eyes turned red with shades of pink and black.

"I really can't wait to see you again, Vlad." She chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p>Seras was having a few thoughts about what happened in the past with Hellsing, she wiped the tears that where forming in her eyes and held her head in her hands.<p>

"Things where a more easier back then. What's wrong with me I shouldn't be crying, master says it d-"

"Doesn't help you with anything." He cut in while fading into the room.

Seras quickly looked at him, fear hiding in her eyes.

"G-good evening master."

Alucard looked down at her with interest in his eyes.

_Why is she in this attractive dress when she didn't come to the dinner? Unless if it was her I saw run away._

"Why did you run away Police Girl?"

Seras blushed as she found out he saw her.

"I couldn't go. Master who was that woman with you?"

Alucard glared at the girl, making her wish she never questioned him.

"That's none of your business Police Girl."

She turned her face away from him.

"Did she remind you of Integra?"

He wasn't pleased with what she just said but he didn't bother to shout at her as what she said was only the truth.

"At first yes, was it the same with you?"

"Yes, that's why I ran off."

"What? You think you saw her ghost." He suddenly started to laugh.

"No it wasn't that."

"Then what?" He asked in between his laughter.

"…"

He stops laughing.

"Then what about her made you ran off."

"…"

"Tell me Police Girl." His patience was wearing thin.

"She may look like Integra but she felt like danger to me, then when she was with you i need to run." She hung her head down at the last part.

"Like a coward." He snarled at her.

_She maybe right but somehow i don't think I'm getting the full story._

He invaded her thoughts a he saw a flash of an image of him and Integra back when she was in a wheelchair on the balcony. And when he kissed Veronicas hand.

_Jealousy? What a stupid idiot._

"I've asked her to stay in the castle for a few more days so you'll have to deal with seeing her around. Now go to sleep Seras." The master ordered his fledgling.

Her eyes widened.

"Master you let her stay here, why, she could be a threat."

"Dont be stupid, if I suspect that she's hiding something I have my ways of obtaining that information from her."

She gulped before continuing.

"What sort of ways?"

"That is none of your concern, anyway you should know a monster like me is capable of any types of 'force of persuasion.' Now go to your coffin Seras."

She did as she was told.

"Goodnight master." Knowing she wouldn't get a reply.

After she left Alucard was thinking again why he brought Seras in his home.

_I could have just left her in England, she may have been happier without me. Did I just want a companion with me till I got bored with it, was that why I bought her here? She's always with me even thought I don't notice it at times. But one day she'll leave me, all fledglings leave there masters and I'll hold no hesitations on letting her go._

Alucard teleported out of the library and into his room where Seras was as well. Once he phased into the room he spotted Seras coffin open and the curtains weren't closed.

_Stupid girl_ He thought.

Alucard closed the black curtains and looked at Seras sleeping form. She was curled up into a ball and was only wearing a light purple, silk nightgown. He sighed knowing that she'll be cold and looked at the double bed in the corner where there laid a crimson blanket, he used that and put it over Seras body. He could hear her slightly moan from the cosy warmth of the blanket.

_Like a child._

* * *

><p><em>(Dream)<em>

"_Seras, wake up."_

_The girl slowly opened her eyes to see her master standing over her. _

"_Master!" She shouted happily but her voice was all high pitched._

"_What happened to my voice, I sound like a little girl again."_

"_That because you are." Alucard said._

"_What!"_

_Seras noticed that her master was suddenly much taller and she looked at herself and saw she was so small, no younger than 6 or 7 years old. _

"_You're also holding on my leg Seras."_

_She found out he was right but something made her not want to let go, like she was afraid he would disappear forever._

_"Let go Seras."_

"_No." _

_She felt his leg shake, like he was trying to get her off him but she held his leg tighter._

"_No master I won't let go."_

"_Why do this?"_

"_I don't know, I just don't want to let go."_

_Alucard sighed. _

"_You better wake up the night is arriving." _

_(End of dream)_

Seras woke up feeling upset about the dream she had. She didn't want to leave her master, did he want her leave him, na its just a dream, it can't mean anything.

She noticed that she was covered in a crimson blanket that felt like warm and silky on her skin.

"I don't remember putting this over me; did master do th- no he wouldn't.

She sat up and looked at his closed coffin.

"I wonder if he's still asleep."

She silently approached her master's coffin and slowly opened it.

He wasn't there.

"If I was sleeping It would be quite rude to disturbed me Police Girl."

Seras let out a squeak in surprise and turned to where her master was.

Most of the dark was covering this appearance but the moonlight catch part of his muscular body.

"Sorry Master."

He rolled his eyes, morphed into some new clothes and grabbed her arm.

"Come we are going out hunting."

"Master do we have to?"

"YES THATS AN ORDER!" He dragged her along with him.

* * *

><p>They arrived outside a club full of loud music coming from the inside. They went thought a back door.<p>

"I want you to take your pick and do not fail me Seras because you'll get punished if you do." His words sounded harsh at the last part.

"Yes master."

"Now go." His presence vanished.

Seras gulped then took a deep breath.

"But why a club?" She questioned herself and she suddenly remembered that she was still in her light blue dress from last night.

"Damn he didn't give me a few minutes to get ready. There's no way I can do this looking so classy."

She then thought to herself if she cuts the dress from slightly above the knee then the dress may blend in. She broke the small glass window on the back door and used a sharp shard to cut the material.

I have hundreds of these in my room so it not like I'm going to miss this one.

Seras was able to cut it neatly as she could and after that she ruffled her hair a bit then made her way into the main part of the club.

Most of the people where dancing to the beat of the music while others where sitting on the long couches talking and laughing. It was tricky to tell who was drunk and who was sober.

Seras decided to join the packed dance floor to find a partner to dance with and feed from. She was pushed quite a lot by the rocking bodies around her, then unexpectedly a pair a hands grabbed her hips.

_I guess this is my partner._

She managed to turn around and saw who she'd be dancing with. It was a guy who look about his early twenties. short dark brown hair and green eyes (i'll let you use your imagination on what the rest of guy looks like)

He pulled her close to him and started swaying his hips next to hers. Seras knew that to get what she wanted she'd have to take charge so she went near his neck and licked his skin to get a bit more of his attention, after that she felt one of his hands wander up her waist and the other grabbed her butt to push her lower part more to his. Seras then looked into his eyes and saw pure lust and a slight grin, they started at each other for a moment until Alucard voice popped in her head.

_Get on with it Police girl_ His tone of voice had annoyance.

"Let go some where more private." Seras said.

The man took her hand and led her to the back of the club where they wouldn't be disturbed.

She was pushed to a wall and the guy was in front of her so close that their bodies where touching.

_Ok you can do this Seras_ She mentally told herself.

She made sure he was distracted so she let his hands wonder on her chest and butt before she bit his neck. Because the man was still in lust he found the bite quite pleasurable, actually it was turning him on even more and it worried Seras as he wasn't getting weaken but the blood loss. Quick thinking, She chose to knock him out and then feed on the rest of him.

After her feed she licked her lips it wasn't the best blood she tasted but it satisfied her hunger.

"Good Job Police Girl."

Seras looked to see her master phase thought a wall with a dead woman in his arms, He dumped the dry corpse on the floor and shot it in the head before it turned into a ghoul and he did the same to the man Seras drank. Alucard then approached her.

"Lets see what his blood tasted like." He stroked one finger on Seras chin where a drop a blood came from. Alucard put his finger in his mouth and waited for the taste. Once again he did not look happy with her and he spat on the floor.

"What dirty vile blood, was this the best you could chose Police Girl?"

"Since when does it matter about the taste?"

"Go get another one."

Seras stood her ground.

"No."

"Do as I say Police Girl."

"No I won't."

"I'm warning you Police Girl stop trying to get the other side of me."

"Or what, you'll hit me. go on then I'm waiting."

"Is that what you want?"

"Its a punishment for disobeying is it not?

"So you would like me to do it?"

"Well what else, say degrading things about me or will you just leave me?" Her voice lowered a little at the last part.

Alucard raised an eye brow and to her surprise his voice was much softer.

"It this what your little out burst is about, do you want me to leave you. Is that what you want because i can just give you my blood right now if you wish and you'll never see me again."

"No." She replied angrily

"Then what is it that you want?"

She paused for a moment before turning around so he couldn't see her crying, but he knew already.

"Stop your ridiculous emotions Police Girl they only show weakness as I've said before a hundred times."

"You keep thinking that I'm weak but I'm not."

Anger stared coming back to Alucard. He walked towards her and pushed her to a wall.

"You know nothing of what I think, if you think your not weak then prove it."

He kicked her in the stomach, punched her in the face and threw her hard to the floor.

"PROVE IT POLICE GIRL!"

The girl asked for this, she wanted to be punished so she got it. She slowly got up and tried to block the attacks coming from him.

_He's too fast. I can't get an opening to attack._

Alucard did not stop and Seras got a few swift blows from him and fell to the floor again.

"Get up, your not even trying."

He waited a minute before grabbing her arm and pulled her up only to get a strike from her.

He spat out some blood and grinned.

"That's it fight me Police Girl."

They both fought for hours unfortunately the sun was coming soon so they had to end their fight but Seras was already exhausted and just when she tried to punch Alucard again she missed and lost her balance but Alucard caught her by the waist.

"That's enough Seras you did good. Lets some rest."

"No, we can still do this we got time." She tried to push his chest to make space but his grip was frim so she could move that much.

"I'm afraid we don't and even if we did you'd properly collapse."

She put a hand on Alucard shoulder for support as he teleported both of them to the castle and his room.

* * *

><p>Seras let go of Alucard but he didn't let go of her.<p>

"I can walk now master."

"With the amount of hits I gave you I'm surprised I didn't knock you out."

"But master..."

"No buts."

He walked her to her coffin and let go of her.

She got in and wrapped herself in the silk blanket he put on her the previous night.

"Master?"

Alucard he looked down at his fledgling.

"Why do you keep me?"

"Want do you mean?" He asked

"You could have left me, back in London, you could have chucked me out of your home but you haven't why do you keep me if I'm a burden to you."

It took him a minute before answering.

"I could ask you a similar question but for now get some sleep."

He closed her coffin and sighed.

_She's such a complicated creature but also fascinating, if she just shows me that she can behave like a proper vampire then there maybe hope for her. Why she still chooses to be with me I have no clue._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC <em>**

**_IM BACK AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING SOONER ON MY STORIES! _**

**_I'm starting college next week, last month i had a enrollment and this week i've had two days of induction so it's been messing with my head alot. As i'm starting college next week i may not be able to update my storys quickly as i'll be very busy but i'll try my best to update._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm not really planning to make this a long story only 6 or 7 chapters but I'll try to make this story as good as I can.**

Feelings for a monster.

Chapter 3

The next evening.

Seras jolted up only to bang her head on the coffin.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

She was panting heavily and feeling sore all around her body because of what Alucard had done last night, she also felt very dizzy either to do with the bump or she needed blood.

"Master."

She opened the lid and climbed out of it, feeling to weak to walk she had to crawl to get to her masters coffin.

"Master, please can you get up I don't feel so good, i need some blood "

There was no reply.

"MASTER I'M SERIOUS I NEED BLOOD!"

Still no reply.

"Grr where is he?"

She rested her back and head on his coffin and waited.

"When I want blood I never get it but when I do have it I don't want it." She groaned to herself.

Then luck happened. One of the servants knocked on the door.

"Come in, Come in." Seras desperately called out.

The door opened and the servant gasped in shock of Seras appearance. She was quite pale and showed lots of bruises from Alucard hits and kicks. Seras had to look away from the servant as her eyes could only looked the persons neck and it was making her body cry out in hunger.

"Quickly, get me a bottle of Blood and find my master."

"Yes My lady."

The servant ran out the room while Seras waited for her blood.

She saw someone's shadow creep up on the open door.

"Master is that you?" She call out to the shadow.

No. It looked like a feminine form but taller then the servant that just popped in.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, I'm just a guest." Veronica showed herself at the open door where Seras was looking at. Seras eyes widened as she thought she saw Integra again but then she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"You, what are you doing here?"

"I was having a walk around the castle and seeing all the beautiful things in this place. Is this your room?"

Veronica walked around the room, not caring about Seras weak, beaten up state.

"What's your name?" Veronica asked.

"Seras, yours?"

"You can call me Veronica. This is your coffin I presume?" Tapping her long finger nails on the brown wooden coffin.

Seras only nodded.

The lady then noticed another coffin it was black and had an engraving on it, she knew straight away who it was and her icy blue eyes narrowed a bit before going back to normal.

"I see this is Vlad's coffin, so how is he?"

"Look I don't mean to be rude but could you please leave, I'd not like to speak about my master to a stranger."

"Oh really?" She glared down to Seras.

"Yes now go." Seras looked away not wanting to meet her gaze as it kept reminding her of Integra and it hurt her in a sad way.

Seras didn't see that Veronica was suddenly very close to her, face to face and it was frightening her as she felt her hunger come back.

"I don't feel like going." She grinned.

Seras eyes looked straight at her neck and her eye colour darken with bloodlust.

"You don't understand you need to leave or I'll hurt you."

Veronica whispered in her ear.

"Go on then."

With those words Seras couldn't control herself anymore so she grabbed her by the neck tightly.

"Go on." Veronica spat out.

Seras immediately bit into the woman's neck with no mercy but after two of three gulps something didn't taste right about her blood and she stopped and took her mouth out of Veronicas neck.

"You noticed it huh?" Veronica questioned Seras while putting a firm hand on her neck.

"Your not a vampire are you."

"No, but I can feed off blood." She grinned.

"What's going on here." A deep male voice echo in the room.

Both women look to see Alucard. He looked at the two woman noticed that Veronica had a bite mark on her neck and Seras had a blood stained mouth.

"Seras you stay in here, Veronica come with me."

Veronica walk to where Alucard was

"Where are you going with her master?" Seras glared at him.

He glared back at her looking very sinister.

"Silence! You will wait till I return and that's final." He slammed the door closed.

"I apologise for my fledglings behaviour, she had no right to do that to you."

"No need for apology my lord she just needs to kept under a tighter leash."

Alucard just laughed.

He walked her to her room and stopped outside it, noticing that her wound had not healed he suggested helping her.

"I could always lick that wound of yours, after all vampire saliva heals wounds very quickly." He smiled at her.

"Oh, I err I don't want it to cause you any trouble sometimes vampires don't like my blood."

_Interesting_ He thought.

"I'm Sure I'll find it delicious." He purred.

Alucard face came near her neck until she moved her head so that her face was facing his and just how she wanted it her lips came down to his.

Alucard eyes widened at surprise and when he looked at her he could only see Integra again.

_Dammit this woman is messing with my mind I know it. She's not Integra_.

_'Do you really think so Vlad, does Integra not please you, is there someone else?' _ Veronica and Integra's voice both mixed together in his head.

Alucard immediately pushed Veronica off him, panting of air he didn't need. He didn't look at her at first but when he hear only Veronicas voice call to him he look back at her. She looked very confused while playing with a strand of her long blonde hair.

"If your angry, I'm sorry about that little accident it won't happen again." she said.

Alucard raised an eye brow at the woman then grinned.

"No need for apology."

_I'll have to be cautious with this woman if she can mess with my mind that's not a good sign. She may not even be a vampire as it takes very few to be able to master illusions._

"Now if you excuses me I need to have a talk with Seras." He walked off.

"Wait don't go!" She called out before running towards him.

Alucard turned around to her.

_Now what?_

"Just leave the girl for now, give her sometime to think about what she did. Why don't you and me have a talk to get to know about each other more."

Alucard grinned and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I'm afraid I must decline that offer for now, don't worry we'll get better acquainted later."

_I'll make sure of it._

He disappeared and Veronica glared at the place where Alucard once stood. Suddenly her hair lengthened down to her hips and her skin turned into an oily black colour before midnight black feathers surrounded her form and she vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Don't, don't let me go, don't make me hold on when your not. Don't, don't turn away, what can i say so you won't?'-<strong>_Don't let me go by The click Five.

Thankfully The servant was able to bring Seras a bottle of blood, unfortunetly it didn't satisfy her but it just enough to sustain her hunger for a bit.

"That Veronica got what she deserved and she even allowed me to do it so it's her own fault."

"Is that so?" Alucard voice appeared as well as his form.

"Master i stand by what I said and what I said before."

"And what was that?"

"She could be hiding something that may cause a threat to us."

"I'll find out what she is up to, maybe soon."

"What do you mean."

"I'll meet her later tonight or perhaps tomorrow night and I'm going to make her tell me who she really is and what she's doing here."

Seras looked confused.

"But you invited her to stay here."

"True, but even if I invited her or not she would have stayed in the castle somehow. I will not let someone cause trouble in my home so i decided to invite her here, find out what she's up to then stop her.

"Let me come with you."

"NO!"

Seras flinched at his loud, harsh voice.

"W-why not?"

"You're enough trouble already, your inner self is still craving for blood it could come out any moment, its also a danger to you as well as any other person."

"How?"

"You body can start to take control over your mind, it could cause you to slit your wrist's and make you drink your own blood which would not do any good but your body will be only focusing on survival and it wouldn't care who it was killing or hurting. "

Alucard took off his black coat and began unbuttoning his shirt which got Seras worried.

"Master what are you doing."

"Something I should have done a while back."

Alucards shirt was now fully open and Seras blushed a little looking at his chest.

"Come here Police Girl." He said in a stern voice.

"Err Mast-"

"Get over here Police Girl!" He commanded.

With not much of a choice she walked over to him, panicking on what he might do next was the only thing on her mind.

Once she was near him he snaked an arm around her waist and pushed her body to his so that they were firmly touching. His other hand tilted her head up and pushed her head towards his neck, she panicked more as she knew what he wanted.

"Drink Police Girl."

"No!" She tried to get herself away from him but his hands where too strong so she had to stay in the same spot but that didn't stop her from struggling

"Do as I say Police Girl."

"NO DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU, PLEASE STOP! I'M NOT READY!"

"Your better off without me Seras, i can't do anything else for you if your not prepared to listen to me."

"Being like you is...tough, at times i feel i cant take it anymore but something pushes me to go on. I know i don't drink much blood and i have very little experience being a vampire but I died being innocent since the day you turned me. I'm a monster just like you."

Alucard growled and grasped her chin to make her look at his fiery gaze.

"Your nothing like me, you could never be a monster with that humanity still in you, why do you stay with me Seras is there something you still need from me that I can give you, tell me, I'll give it to you and you can get out of my life."

Seras eyes widened as she could not believe what he was saying.

"You want me gone." Tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop the water work's, this is what I'm talking about your emotions they are always getting in the way, take my blood Seras and become what i want you to be, someone who is without emotion, who only craves to rule the night and fests on blood."

Seras just let her tears fall from her eyes.

"You always think that emotions show weakness but they don't, I think you show no emotions is because you've forgotten them, being alone for so long it has caused you to forget most of them. Or maybe your scared, frightened to show them for a reason beyond my understanding, prehaps you don't want poeple to think your weak.

His eyes widened with shock. He wasn't angry with her but he couldn't show any sign facial expression, action, not even one word all he did was stare at her.

After a while Seras felt a bit guilty for what she said.

"I'm sorry for what I said master. But that's what I think."

All he did was walk away from her, she though she had hurt him so she ran to him and cling on his arm.

"I'm sorry mas-"

He roughly shook her off him, she tried as best she could not to let go and she also thought of that dream. She ended up falling to the floor as Alucard smacked her across the face.

There was a minute of silence between both of them before Alucard said his final words to her and left.

"Its time to let go Seras Victoria."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I got inspiration of Veronicas spooky description from kuroshitsuji so that may give you a big clue on what she is. For those who had seen kuroshitsuji I'm not fully copying Sebastian's form I'm making some stuff of my own. For those who haven't watched it i recommend you do.**

**REVIEWS?... PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4

Feelings for a monster

Chapter 4.

**Note- lime but not lemon**

_Italics_=normal mind talk

_"Italics and underline"_= Veronicas true voice.

_**"**__Italics, bold quotation marks and underlined__**"**_ Veronicas mind talk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Dark outside, early in the morning, In the cold standing on my own, I feel lost don't know where I'm going, without you I'm all alone. Where are you and god why did you leave me? You where the one, to fill my life, suddenly i can never see you, torn away without good bye.'- Why by D.H.T<strong>_

_How dare he._

_How dare he._

_HOW. DARE. HE_

_He just suddenly decides to abandon me, after all these years and his excuse is me not being a proper vampire, BULLSHIT! If he wanted to get rid of me because of that he would have given up on me a long time ago. There has to be another reason to why he said that to me, i can't let go of him, not now anyway._

Her face was filled with anger and sorrow. The anger of him suddenly deciding to abandon her and the sorrow of imaging herself being alone forever and never seeing her master again. He has been rough with her but she still wanted to be by his side.

_Should I really do it, take his blood and become something like him, he once said I'd enjoy it BUT I ALWAYS HATE IT! WHY DO SOMTHING I HATE AND REGREAT IT FOR THE REST OF MY UNLIFE? _

She clenched her fits together, her nails digging into her skin till it broke and blood dripped down her fingers. Seras looked at one of her bloody hands with a sigh then glared at it.

_No i won't lick it i have more control over my mind than my master thinks. I need to go and find him and give him a piece of my mind._

* * *

><p>Alucard phased into the palace gardens, it was the first place to go to clear his head away from Seras. It was quite a wide area, lots of green grass with some red roses and deep green ivory up the walls.<p>

_How dare she say that to me, why didn't i punish her she would have deserved it. I show no emotion because its foolish to do so its nothing but a nuisance and the sooner she realises that she'll thank me._

However somewhere deep inside Alucard he knew that she was right with what she said, he's never shown any emotion at Hellsing as he mostly grins and laughs at everything, thinking it was amusing.

There where times when he acted different, different towards Seras like in South Africa when he shouted at her and when he saw her cry he just stopped and realised what he was doing and let her go, he didn't want to hurt her it was just a sudden snap of anger. There where rare times that Alucard thought to himself if she was still a child that had very little experience in the undead world, but other parts told him that she was old enough to understand the life of an undead being.

"Like a child's mind trapped within a adults body. Or a full Adult just too foolish to go deeper into the darkness." He murmured to himself.

Suddenly he felt another presence and it was not Seras, it felt quite strong and aggressive.

"This shall be interesting." He grinned.

Alucard looked around the garden, parts of it was covered in shadow so this...whatever it is could be hiding in one of them.

"What are you doing in my home?" He asked.

He got no reply.

"I warn you I'm not a patient man so speak and come out so I can see you."

_"My, my getting a little angry Vlad?"_ A voice finally spoke. It had a mixture of different voices who Alucard knew. The first was Veronicas the second was Integra's and the third was surprisingly Seras voice.

Alucard turned around and slightly flinched to see a oily black face with red eyes staring back very closely at his.

"So i was right about your name meaning 'true form' as you've finally shown it. Tell me Veronica what are you?"

The female creature made a wide grin that showed her pearly spiky teeth.

_"Come on Vlad if you are as old as you say you are you should know. If you can't then have a guess."_

Alucard studied the woman with his eyes.

She didn't look like she was wearing anything except her arms and chest had black feathers sticking on the black oily substance thats was all over her body, in a way it looked like skin. Her once blonde hair was black as well down to her hips.

"Hmm I'd say your some sort of demon?"

Veronica sarcastically clapped her hands.

_"Well done Vlad, you should get a little reward but after I'm done with you you'd properly be begging me to leave you alone." _Veronica laughed.

"So what is it you plan to do with me? Try to that my place and be ruler?"

_"Actually i wasn't planning on that but now you've given me the idea i might do that. But my original plan was that I'd be the first to kill you. you know that my last name is 'Falke', well it is German of Falcon, yes I'm a German and I served millennium back when you where at Hellsing."_

"Interesting, I would have never known that you'd be German, You do not know how many people or creatures have tried to kill me, they all end up regretting it as I send there cowardly beaten up figure into my Baskervilles mouth. However I've never been hunted by a demon before, aren't your kind only interested in devouring human souls?"

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk you've lived for so long yet you know so little, there are different types of demons, yes most of them feed on human souls but there are others like me who have a different 'tastes' for example I crave for blood like a vampire."_

"Ah, i would have never had know something like that, on the other hand I've been held captive by the Hellsing family for many years so I haven't been able to get much knowledge on such things as what you speak of."

"_Hmm but enough about me lets go on about you. I wonder what form i should take when i take your unlife."_

"You can shape shift?"

_"Of course, when I met you i created an image that would look similar to your last master, Integra was that her name?" _

"So you can read my mind as well as mess with it.

_"Mind Control is the words I'd like to used, it just sounds much more neat than 'messing with the mind'. _

"I should have known. No one in the world could be born and match such rare beauty as Integra, it would have taken a shape shifter to make that happen."

"_But that didn't satisfy you did it, you weren't really into me that much so..."_

Veronica was suddenly surrounded by black feathers floating around her until you couldn't see her but a cloud of feathers until they faded away and what was only left made Alucards eyes widen in surprise.

Veronica was standing in front of him looking exactly the same as Seras, her short blonde hair, big innocent crimson eyes gazing into his. She was also wearing a red small, sleeveless as well as a low bust area top, and she had a very short red skirt with nothing on her feet. There was something about this appearance of Seras that intrigued him but he ignored it and just laughed at this sight.

"Even if you transform into my fledgling that will not stop me from fighting you."

"Oh master what ever do you mean." Seras voice appeared from her mouth.

"You know what I mean Veronica stop these games and fight me."

"But I'm not Veronica Master I'm Seras, god I thought calling me police girl was bad enough."

_She even knows about the nickname I give her?_

Out of the blue **'**Seras**'** ran over to Alucard and he striked her when she came close enough but unluckily for him she dodged it and ended up catching her target, but in an unexpected way she tightly hugged him.

"Master why did you try to hurt me that wasn't very nice. I'm your fledgling, your servant who only serves you."

He struggle to break her grip.

_She is strong for a female demon maybe i underestimated her, but i need to get her off me._

"Why do you struggle my master, i just want a hug." She tightened her hold on him and he started to feel pain in his chest.

"You can't think that hugging me to death will kill me." he laughed at her.

"I would never hurt you master."

She gazed into his eyes yet again only this time he held anger in his eyes.

"Stop calling me that, your not Seras therefore put an end to this foolishness Veronica."

"My name is not Veronica!" The girl pushed Alucard to the floor and got on top of him before he could get up.

"Its Seras Victoria."

_**"**__Its Seras Victoria.__**"**_

_Don't bother to tamp with my mind Veronica it won't work._

_**"**__Then why can't you get me off you? You want this don't you, you see something in this appearance of Seras that you've wanted for so long and I've made it come true.__**"**_

_Stop thinking you know what I want just because you can read my mind._

_**"**__But your mind speaks the truth even though you deny it. You want her looking like a true draculina and I've given her to you can you see that?__**"**_

Alucard tried to fight what ever it was that she was doing to him, making think that she was his police girl and that she'd become something like himself. There was no point of him trying to think of a plan to escape from this as she could read his mind like a open book, even though he'd put up the barriers in his mind she could still break through.

"Master I though you wanted this."

She stroked his cheek and to his surprise he was letting her.

_Damn what's wrong with me?_

"I thought you wanted me to become like you, please tell me your proud of me."

"E-enough of this!"

"Master aren't you proud of me that I've become like you,"

_I...I...would...only... if this...was... Seras._

_**"**__But it is me Master Alucard can't you see that?__**"**_ Veronica changed her mind voice to Seras.

Alucard took a breath.

_What are you doing to me, I'm...starting to not feel like myself._

_**"**__Relax my master I'm here for you, now and forever.__**"**_

Then unexpectedly she kiss him deeply. Alucard couldn't force her off him as she was holding him tightly to the grass ground.

_**"**__This is me my master, your fledgling and no one else, I've wanted you for so long but I've been so afraid to tell you. Now i feel confidence in me to express my feelings.__**"**_

_Seras...no...you can't be...your...you...you are her...wait...is she really?_

_**"**__Yes my master I am__**"**_

'Seras' then started to feel Alucard kiss back eagerly as she was.

_Seras...my Seras Victoria yes you are her, your now like me a true creature of the night, i am now proud to call you mine._

He had fallen into veronicas illusion and kissed her with fierce passion and she did the same.

_**"**__I'm so happy my master Alucard.__**"**_

She let go of him so he could caress her soft face and neck.

_Yes you are her, my Seras._

'Seras' started to kiss down his neck and licking it, while Alucard was wondering his hands on her chest.

"Getting a little more of me my master?" She giggled.

"You are mine and now you are a true draculina i wan to make all of you mine, body and soul."

_**"**__Well we shall see about that_._**" **_Veronica thought to herself.

'Seras' then took off his black coat and white shirt off to see his smooth muscular chest, she place a few kisses on his chest then went back to his neck. She felt Alucard trying to take off her top and shirt off but she was more occupied in his neck. The smell was so sweet it was driving her nuts but she waited just a little longer before she could taste him.

He got her top and shirt off only leaving her red underwear then caressed her chest too her flat stomach too the lower parts.

"Master, Alucard." She moaned in his ear.

He placed his fingers near her lower part gently rubbing her to get another reaction from her.

'Seras' then licked his neck again before biting into him. The male vampire moaned in ecstasy.

"Good girl." He groaned huskily in her ear.

After a minute she let go and the sight of her with his blood around her mouth and dripping down her chin and chest was a glorious sight for him.

He leaned his face to her chest and licked his blood of her going up to her neck then to her mouth where he claimed it to his again.

They spent sometime lost in their mouths battling each others tongues until she bit his and his blood flowed onto her tongue, then Alucard felt something strange go into his mouth it wasn't her tongue but it felt like another one, and another one, lots of them whatever it was was sliding down his throat making him gag. His eyes snapped open and he tried to pull away from 'Seras' but she had her hands rapped tightly around his neck.

"S-se-r-a-as!" he couldn't talk the things where going deeper down his throat and travelling into his stomach and spreading into different parts of his body. He could'nt do anything only talk within his mind.

_What going on Seras what are you doing to me?_

_**"**__Don't worry master the pain will come soon so you'll be able to suffer in agony while I suck your body dry.__**"**_

_WHAT! How dar- your not Seras...VERONICA! Damn it how could i be so blind not to see it._

Then all over his body he felt instant pain it felt like he got a whole set of thick needles slicing inside him.

_What are you doing to me!_

_**"**__I've used parts of my skin and used my shape shift powers to make them into long leeches and have them sent down into your body so they can drain your whole body dry, they are still connected to my mouth which you can feel so your blood will be transferred into my mouth enjoy the pain before you die.**"**_

Alucard still could not believe that he thought that she was Seras. Now struggling for freedom was all he could do. Each second blood was drained from him and each moment he was getting weaker and in some way feeling older.

All of a sudden Veronicas mouth came off his along with all the leeches that ripped out of his body and out his mouth.

Alucard started couching but he was coughing up blood, the wounds inside his body must have had taken a lot of damage and because he lost a lot of blood it was taking longer of them to heal.

"Don't you dare touch my master."

_That voice, Seras?_

He looked up and he was right. Seras had Veronica by the neck lifting her up from the floor.

WAIT!

There where two Seras's, be he knew which one was which, that's If he could concentrate enough as the blood loss was making him very light head and it effected his vision.

_"_Seras careful she's more dangerous than you think."

"Well i guessed that as she conviced you that she was me and brought you to your knees."

"I get the point just finish her."

Seras threw Veronica all the way to the other side of the garden.

"I can't kill her master i'm not strong enough."

"Then...take my blood."

"NO! Your in a terrible state as it is, if i drink you...then...well you could die."

"I'll be fine Seras trust me, you have to kill her or she'll end both of us."

Thinking it would be the best way, she did was he said. She ran to his side and bit him trying to be quick on drinking but also to not drink too much.

When she pulled away from him so much confidence and strength flowed through her. She looked at Alucard for a moment he wasn't dead becuase he was smiling at her A REAL SMILE!

"Make me proud Seras."

"I promise master."

Shes going to make Veronica pay.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Sorry for not updating sooner but at least it was a long chapter. I'll try make the same length for the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Sorry for the wait guys and the small chapter, college has been dumping me with so much of work and tests****

Feelings for a Monster

Chapter 5

_**If the rain must fall, if i loose it all, if the world comes down and takes my soul, if the sky turns black and there's no going back, it won't matter much to me if I had you, cause all I need is your love**_.-If the rain by James Morrison.

Veronica got up from the floor wiping away her blood from her mouth. She was still in the form of Seras in a most...revealing way because of her red underwear was only covering her.

"This won't do at all, looks like I'm going to have to change back, i won't want to look like my enemy in clothes that are not appropriate for fighting."

Veronica changed back into her true self and saw that Seras had changed too. Her outfit was all crimson and she had a angry but crazy look on her face, like come sort of psycho.

"So you think your strong enough, such a fool."

"Shut up and fight me."

"The amount of loyalty you have to him and he doesn't even treat you right."

"FIGHT ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

'Sigh' "So young, such a shame."

Veronica make the room turn black, no grass, no flowers, no moonlight sky Alucard wasn't even there.

"Where are we?"

"Lets just say only one of us will be coming out of here alive."

"...Fine."

Seras was determined to get out no matter what.

* * *

><p>Alucard saw what Veronica had done, she's created a room of darkness and no one would be able to get in or out until she wants to or if she dies.<p>

"There's nothing i can do for you Seras your on your own now."

All he could do was sit in the floor, try to heal himself with the little amount of blood he had left and hope that Seras would be ok.

* * *

><p>Seras and Veronica already began fighting, their movements where so quick all you'd be able to see where red and black sparks and flashes around the dark room and blood spill over the walls. Both monsters where ripping each other apart but with the power they had it wouldn't be a problem to heal, the only question was how long could they keep this power till it runs out? They both took Alucards blood but it won't help them forever.<p>

Seras kept trying to tear Veronicas throat out while Veronica was trying to reach for Seras heart or slice her in half.

They each made their own weapons or abilities to aid them. Veronica had her shape shifting powers and Seras had her shadows that also created wepons for her.

"Your not impressing me Seras, come on show me what you got."

Right now all Seras could do was glare at Veronica with pure rage, her fangs lengthened to its widest, maroon shadows floated around her body.

"How dare you try to tempt my masters mind with your twisted illusions."

Veronica suddenly started to cackle and when she got her breath back she spoke.

"Those 'twisted illusions' where based on you being a fully draculina, you should have heard what he said when he thought I was really Seras."

"Stop it." she growled.

" **'**My Seras, yes I'm now proud to call you mine.**'** Do you know how sad that is? You were a disgrace to him, I was the only one who opened him and showed him his true feelings for you, you should be thanking me."

"I would never do such a thing!"

Seras charged at her but Veronica easy dodge the shadow attacks.

"All too easy." She laughed.

Veronica caught Seras arm and crushed the bone. Seras gasped in shock and pain but that didn't stop her, she used a shadow around the broken arm and instantly it healed.

"What's the use of fighting me Seras we both won't be destroyed, stop this foolish fighting."

"Do I hear you giving up in that sentence."

"i would never give up to someone so weak and pathetic." Veronica hissed.

Seras made a sword out of shadow and slashed veronicas face leaving her to have a deep, bloody cut. Veronica healed it but something was different, the wound took a bit longer to heal this time.

_Maybe masters blood is fading from her body so i should have a chance now to kill her._

In incredible speed Seras stabbed veronica in the middle of her chest then quickly moved behind her to stab her again but this time in the spine. A high pitch screech was heard from Veronica and she used one of her arms to grab Seras and threw her and the shadow sword away.

Veronica was breath heavily and she dropped to her knees clutching her bloody chest.

"Heal, heal damn you. Why is it taking so long?"

"I knew my masters blood would never stay in your body."

Unexpectidly Veronicas black hands turned soild and froze and the oily skin started cracking .

"W-what is this?"

"Looks like you where never supose to drink my masters blood. I think its done somthing to your body and now you shall die." Seras grinned in delight.

"NO THIS IS NOT SUPOSE TO HAPPEN!" Now her legs and her left arm could not move.

"Boo hoo." Was Seras last words before she got behind Veronica and sliced her head off just before Veronica could turn it.

**(If you want to get spooky music for this next part of the scene i suguest you go on youtube and type in "Nepal 5 (tomb raider legend soundtrack)" I used it to help type this next part up.)**

Strands of her glossy black hair flied with the head. The head then fell to the floor and rolled in a semi circle before stopping, its face looking at Seras.

The draculina looked at it. Vernoicas face held a monsterous look, her eyes where staring straight into Seras eyes, they are wide open with a disturbing expression in them, for some reason it reminded Seras of the greek monster medusa just one look at her and her creepy, inhuman eyes would turn you into stone. The look would of scared Seras if she wasn't that brave. But there was something about Veronica that did scare her, even thought she chopped that demons head and it will soon crack and fall to pieces Seras knew that somehow there is a possiblity of veronica returning. Who said that Demons are not immortal?

Veronicas mouth was open showing her vicious sharp teeth, they could cut into anything. Seras was beginning to wonder if her mouth would move or if the head would come alive and attack her.

Thankfully a loud cracking sound interupted Seras worring thoughts and the head disintegrated quickly.

She sighing in relife and turned around only to gasp, Veronicas body had not done the same and parts of it was still moving. The chest was moving in a ridged movement, the right arm was moving left and right in a panic motion maybe trying to find its lost head and what was left of the neck was shaking violently.

Thinking she was going to be sick if she kept looking at this sigh Seras used her shadow sword to chop off the moving arm and slice the body straight in the middle. The body cracked and crumbled aswell as the arm.

Seras could'nt help but shudder.

* * *

><p>The black room faded along with want was left of Veronicas corpse and the garden re-appeared. Everything was back to normal.<p>

"Master!"

Seras looked around to the place he was before. He was laying down on the grass, his pale chest shone in the moonlight. But he wasn't moving. She ran to his side hoping that he was ok. She kneeled by his side and it looked like he was sleeping so she laid his ead on her lap.

"Master?"

He didn't open his eyes.

"Master wake up, i need to know your ok."

"S-seras?" his eyes slowly opened and looked up at her, he didn't look so good.

"Master are you feeling ok."

"Yeah."

"But?"

"You know what i need."

"Of course."

She felt him lift his head from her lap and his face came closer to her neck, She just let him do what he wanted. A small stab of pain went through her neck and she closed her eyes. Alucard pulled Seras tight to his chest she liked the closeness between them.

After a minute she felt a little light headed but did not to tell him to stop. She just fell to sleep in her masters arms.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>NOTE:<span> There will be one more chapter then i plan to make a bonus chapter which will have different ending to this chapter. Also i'm making some sketches for my stories as i've now got a deviantart account now. I haven't finnished them but if you'd like to see them when they are let me know and i'll give you my pen name and so you can find my images. ****

** REVIEW?... PLEASE? **


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter of feelings for a monster.

**WARNING LEMON!**

**NOTE-I'm almost done with my Alucard and Seras drawings, i've uploaded one (their on denvaintart) now it you want to see it my username is Icediamond7 (all in one word) if you want to see my images.**

* * *

><p><em>Cold.<em>

_So cold._

_The darkness that surrounds me, I want to get out of it, please, I want to awake._

_I want, I want...master, master where are you?_

Her eyes fluttered open and found that she was in her coffin. She took the lid off and poked her head out to find that she was alone.

"Master where are you?" She whined, feeling like a lost puppy wanting her owner.

The blonde vampire realised she was still in her old clothes so she went to change them and after that find her master.

She checked the main hall, the living room, the dinning room, the garden, she checked everywhere but he wasn't in sight.

"He couldn't have left me, this is his home he wouldn't do such a thing. I just need to keep looking where would be the last place he'd be in."

She started to think of places where she'd be and no one else would go to.

"The...library, that would be the last place he'd be in. I should check it out."

The girl ran in her vampire speed to her destination.

* * *

><p>She opened the door and to her surprise he was there.<p>

There was a fire place at the far right side of the library and a long couch in front of it where Alucard sat, as she quietly walked nearer to him she was able to get a better look at him. He didn't look like he noticed her as he was reading something.

_I would have never thought he'd be interesting in this room i thought he didn't like books._

_You know very little about me Seras._

She jumped when she herd Alucards voice in her head.

"Good evening master."

He closed the book and it faded away from his hand, his head turned to where she was standing.

"I see that you are now awake."

"Yes."

"Your where asleep for 3 days."

"I-I what?"

"That day you gave me your blood when I was in my very weak condition I must have taken too much that lead you into a coma."

"Oh, well I'm glade your ok."

Alucard stretched out his hand over the couch for her as a sign to say 'come here'.

She took his hand and sat on the couch at the far right end.

" Sit closer to me." Alucard said.

She looked to see her master was at the other end of the couch and she moved over a bit to him.

"Closer Seras."

Again she moved a bit more towards him now she was at the middle.

Alucard rolled his eyes and with a sigh he grabbed the police girl by the waist, it made her squeak in surprise and pulled her right next to him not leaving his hands off her waist. Seras just tried to forget how close they and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They both where staring at the fire place and watched the fire dance in it's beauty.

The female vampire was trailing off in thought.

_I hope that me and master don't have a falling out, i can't take another one of those arguments that ends up with him hitting me_

Alucard herd the girls thoughts and watched her from the corner of his eye. Her hands where slightly shaking on her lap but apart from that she was perfectly still and stayed that way.

_I did it because it would teach her not to disobey me but there might have been times where I didn't need to hit her, I let my anger get the better of me. Anyway she doesn't have to be with me anymore she can leave me and be a free vampire._

One of his hands went off her waist and covered his hand over her shaking ones.

Seras look to see Alucards face, he looked a little miserable.

"Master err..."

"I not your master anymore Seras you should know that by now."

"Oh right i forgot. Alucard are you ok."

"You where right Seras."

"About what?"

"You know what."

It took Seras a minute before she figured out what he meant.

"Alucard I'm sorry for what I said I had no right to talk to you like that."

"Even if that is true you where still right. I try to keep most of my emotions hidden but... the reason for it is..."

Seras waiting for him to continue but he stayed silent, She saw his eyes shut and felt his hand tighten around hers.

She bit her lip feeling somehow guilty for making him feel this way, maybe expressing why he hides his emotions was too painful for him. The young draculina slipped one of her hands off her lap and gently touched Alucards cheek, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Alucard."

He just stared at her with a blank face but Seras could tell he was upset by the look in his eyes, she wanted to make him feel better but only thought of hugging him except would he like it or shove her off and shout at her. Seras hated to see him like this so she hadn't much of a choice. The blonde girl swiftly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his black coat. She felt the male vampire stiffen in her action but he soon relaxed and hugged her back while stroking some of her golden strands.

"Your proud of me right Alucard?" She asked even thought her voice was muffled in his coat, this caused Alucard to stop stroking her hair and she felt his body stiffen again,

"What's wrong?" Her head went off his coat and she looked up at him.

"Alu-"

He roughly grabbed her chin and made her face come at the same height as his. He was studying her face and it had Seras worried.

"Alucard its me, Seras Victoria."

A growl escaped from his throat and it made Seras shut her eyes in fear.

The next thing she felt was a hard yet soft thing crush onto her lips, she opened her eyes and it was Alucard who was kissing her.

"!"

_Enjoy it Seras._

The room turned dark, the fire faded from the fireplace and the silver moonlight shone into the room.

Alucard press Seras down the couch and he got on top of her.

"Alucard what are you doing?"

"Seras you want to stay with me yes?"

"Of course I never wan to leave you."

He leaned in near her ear and whispered.

"Become my queen Seras Victoria."

_WHAT! _She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"But I thought you wanted me to leave you."

This made him frown.

"You were still my fledging and was disobeying me, I thought it would teach you a lesson if I made you leave and see how hard it is to survive on your own when you still have your worthless humanity in you."

"I still that 'worthless' Humanity' Alucard ." She was getting annoyed about this conversation.

"But you've taken my blood and your now a true vampire like myself and I'm very proud of you for doing that. Now that your at this stage you have the potential to become a No Life Queen and we can rule the night together, so what is your answer?" He purred at the end.

Seras thought a little about what he just said until she was distracted by

"You know a king would be very lonely without a queen, for he be able to..."

His hands caressed her neck.

"Treasure,"

Then caressing the top her chest while he licked her earlobe.

"Pleasure,"

His lips came very close to hers before he huskily said the final words.

"And love her."

Seras let out a shudder breath and then said.

"Yes. I want to become your queen and whatever else you want be to be. All i want is to be with you forever."

Alucard grinned in delight.

"Of course my dear Seras you shall."

And then his lips came onto hers in a possessive kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart, there's no way your in alarm so hold on until its over.-<strong>_For your entertainment by Adam Lambert

Seras took his coat off however Alucard made all of her clothes disappeared with a just a wave of his hands.

_Hmm such a beautiful body, I'm going to send you into exquisite ecstasy my sweet. _His voice was inside her head and it was full of lust.

Soon after, all of Alucards clothes dissapeared from his body so Seras didn't' have to bother.

He used one of his hands to go under her back and push her back up so that her body would press firmly against his, she could feel every part of him. She gasped when she felt his lower part grind against hers and she could clearly feel his hard manhood.

Her crimson eyes where now brighter and glistering in the moonlight and it made Alucard chuckle.

"I want to see more of that Seras I want your eyes to spark and burn brighter than sunlight."

His mouth played with her naked chest and it was sending Seras more bliss but not as big as what was about to come next.

"Are you ready Seras once this has been done i cannot change it."

She nodded.

"I understand, I've always wanted you to be the one to take mine."

"Well that makes things a bit better." He grinned.

She braced herself by hugging close to him before he broke into her last part of innocence.

She tried so hard not to scream from the pain, instead she grinded her teeth together and tears ran down her face. Alucard saw her pain and licked her bloody salty tears and lightly kissed her.

He slid out of her before slamming back into her a repeated this action quicker and quicker.

The happy female tried to match his fast rocking rhythm.

"God! Alucard don't stop!"

"NEVER!" He growled out.

They again locked there mouths into a kiss, their hungry tongues battle together.

During the lovers pleasure black and red shadows where surrounding them and parts slivered around the two rocking bodies. The feeling was cool against their hot skin. The black and red swirled together almost like they where connected to Seras and Alucard; he was the black and she was the red.

Their climax was almost coming.

"Harder!" Seras begged, Alucard clawed his fingers into her thighs that coated her legs in blood to get more grip to thrust harder and deeper into her that shortly sent her over the edge. She cried out but was stop shortly as she gasped from Alucard who sliced his fanged into her neck which Seras did to him after; They drank greedily from each other and some of that precious blood spilled down their chests and to their connected lower part, this only sent both vampires more exotic delight and make Alucard climax.

When the beastly lovers were finished with their heavily drink Alucard fell on his back of couch and Seras got onto of him and laid her head on his chest. The entwined misty shadows faded in the air, the moonlight still shone and it glistened on the two vampire from the sweat and blood on their panting bodies.

"How was that Seras?"

"Divine, my king (yawn) i enjoyed every minute (yawn)."

"Sounds like i exhausted you."

"Hmm i could'nt keep up with your fast movements."

He laughed.\

"In time you will my dear."

The No Life King had enough strength to pick up his No Life Queen and transport them in his coffin. The library was cleaned up so that no one would have thought something weird happened on the couch with the amount of blood stains and other fluids on it and on the floor.

They both laid in the in black coffin; red cool silk covered the inside. Both vampires snuggled close to eachother, Alucard has his hands around her waist while Seras had one of her arms around his neck and the other resting on is chest. She nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"I may not be able to show all of my emtions to you but you understand how i feel about you."

"I love you too Alucard." She smiled.

**The End **

**P.S A BONUS CHAPTER should arrive its sort of dark, don't want to give too much details. And I apologise of the late update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. BONUSAlternate chapter

Feelings for a monster

Bonus chapter-Game Over and To Hell We Go.

**BEFORE YOU READ! This is an ALTERNATE VERSION of the ending in chapter 5 if you don't like it don't read, but i hope you do like it.**

* * *

><p>The black room faded and the garden re-appeared. Everything was back to normal.<p>

"Master!"

Seras looked around to the place he was before. He was laying down on the grass, his pale chest shone in the moonlight. But he wasn't moving. She ran to his side hoping that he was ok. She kneeled by his side and it looked like he was sleeping so she laid his head on her lap. Just in case, she needed to know he was ok?

"Master?"

He didn't open his eyes.

"Master wake up, i need to know your ok."

"S-ser-as?" his eyes slowly opened and looked up at her, he didn't look so good.

"Master are you feeling ok."

He closed his eyes again.

"Master?"

"I'm...not...not your master anymore Seras Victoria therefore you can leave me."

"But...mas-Alucard i don't want to leave you."

"Stubborn as always." He slightly smiled.

"You don't look so good, you need blood."

She pulled his body up and his face towards her neck. But he was pushing her away from him.

_**"**_Alucard what's wrong."

He frowned.

"Its too late for me, there isn't enough time for my body to heal. Leave me Seras."

"W-what, NO!"

Her grip on him tightened.

"Let me go Seras." His voice was so gentle and calm.

"NO! Drink my blood please, don't you dare leave me I need you."

"You should never turn your back on the enemy."

"What are you talking about?"

"She will arise soon."

"Veronica? But she is dead, your blood was the thing that killed her I could have never done it she was too strong."

"No, I underestimated her, she is a powerful creature and if you don't leave me now your going to get killed, you can kill her, every monster has a weakness and there is no such thing as an immortal.

"I can't do it, i can't leave you, please take my blood Alucard."

"I've already told you Seras."

"Then I won't leave you."

Alucard touched his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Then I'll see you in the hell where our souls shall meet again." He murmured.

Seras felt his hand slip away from her cheek and his eyes where slowly closing.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She screamed at him, but there was nothing he could do, he was now dead in her arms. He was right there is no such thing as an immortal and the death of the No Life King proves It.

Seras tried to shake him, hoping he would awake.

"A-Alucard...please speak...open your eyes, come on don't do this to me."

The silent corpse of the king didn't make a single sound or open his eyes.

"I don't care if Veronica comes back I won't leave you Alucard."

She buried her face in his neck.

"I love you, i love you, i love you, come back to me please." She repeated to him even though she knew he would not be able to hear her, but she still wanted to tell him that.

Suddenly she felt a sharp blow of pain thought her chest. She shut her eyes, a strangled groan escaped her mouth and a small trickle of blood ran down her chin.

"He was right you should have not turned your back on me." Veronica grinned in victory.

"I don't care. Take his castle, rule the land if you want. I just want to join him in final death, I want to be with him."

"I only cared for his blood yet it rejected my body so I don't want anything from him anymore, his castle and country can rot and fall. But I would be happy to fulfil your wish draculina, it was nice to have a worthy opponent to fight me ."

The next thing that happened was all so sudden. Blood spilled everywhere, tormented screams echoed the area and Seras dead, bleeding body fell upon Alucards.

* * *

><p>"Seras wake up." Said a male familiar voice.<p>

The blonde girl managed to open her eyes but looked confused, she remembered what had happened, Veronica killed her yet Seras was now covered in a tatted grey blanket and was laying on a rough brick floor. The place she was in was quite dark but she could make out that she was underground, it was because of the muffling sounds of crumbling rock and crying voices that were coming from above.

"Where am I? Is there anybody here?" She called out to the dark.

Only random creaking sounds where heard.

"Who was it that call my name, who are you?"

Again no sound.

Seras pulled the covers away from her and started walking down a pathway, its had some light around it so wouldn't be to difficult to see where she was going.

Seras could see a figure coming out from a dark spot which looks to be an entry of a tunnel or something like that.

The figure was a woman and was crying and run towards Seras. The woman was going to run past Seras until she caught the woman's arm.

"What's wrong, can I help you?"

The woman struggled out of Seras grip while shouting.

"NOTHING CAN SAVE ME, I DESERVE THIS!"

Seras let go of her and the woman ran into the darkness continuing to scream

"I DESERVE THIS, I DESERVE THIS!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" She whispered to herself before continuing down the path.

When she almost came to the end of the pathway she could see a red light shone down the middle and there was a ladder that led up to where the light was coming from, she didn't like where that tunnel led so she climbed up the ladder. The red light was getting brighter and there where loud sounds of voices shouting for help, fire crackling, strong blowing winds and smashing rocks.

Once she was out into the light she gasped at the sight in shock and fear. The sky was crimson red with burning orange in the distance, the clouds were dark grey with bits of ash and fire spiting in the air. The ground was shaky because of the huge pieces of black rocks falling from their jagged hills.

There where humans running around screaming, some looked like they were on the edge of death.

"What is this place?"

Suddenly she screamed in surprise by a cold skeletal hand grabbing her arm. She looked at the figure and it was like looking at death himself. He was like what most would describe him; he looked about 6 ft, wearing a black cloak, a metal scythe but it had a hourglass attached to it, his form was like a skeleton but Seras couldn't see most of his face except his pearly white grinning teeth. Also his ribcage had more bones than a normal skeleton and you couldn't see the inside, it s almost like he's hiding something in his chest. Still his presence would cause many to faint or beg on their knees not to be harmed, Seras was afraid of him but didn't show it.

"Err...excuse me could you please let go of my arm."

She tried pulling away from him but he held a firm grip and stayed silent.

"Err...sir...i-" Her attention to him was gone as she could see someone behind him except she couldn't get a full view of who it was.

Whoever it was put and hand on deaths shoulder and it looked like the person was whispering something at him.

Death nodded and let go of Seras arm and walked away continuing his normal business. Seras was able to see who it was and her eyes widened.

"Alucard!"

"Hello Seras miss me?"

Seras just ran to him wrapping her arms around him and buried her face in his coat.

"Your alive, I thought I would never see you again."

"Well I'm not exactly alive and neither are you."

"I don't care."

"Lets go somewhere a little less crowded so we can talk."

* * *

><p>He transported them to somewhere more quite and less chaotic. It actually looked a bit peaceful only wind was herd and no one to interupt them.<p>

"Seras.."

He lifted her face off his coat to make her look at him.

"Do you remember what happened and what i said?"

Her face saddened.

"Yeah thanks for making me remember i feel so much better."

"Then what did i say?"

"What does it matter, your here now."

He rolled his eyes.

"I know but what did i say to you before I ...departed."

"Our souls shall meet again in hell...wait...you mean were in..."

He nodded with a grin.

"That also means we did die. This is not real, we are not real." Tears slid down her face but Alucard softly wiped them away.

"Don't cry Seras, our soul are more real than our old bodies, we are eternal."

"But in Hell."

Alucard laughed.

"Hells not a big problem. Not when we are together."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

He smiled.

"Didn't you realise? Your a pure draculina now, I'm proud of you."

"But I'm dead h-"

She was silenced by his finger against her lips. His face came very close to hers and he whispered

"Just because your dead doesn't mean your soul can't stay beautiful and strong."

She felt his lips brush against hers but it wasn't a fully kiss.

"Together we shall stay." He huskily whispered.

"Yes, together." She answered.

And their lips connected in a kiss.

**The End**

You choose which ending you like.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT INFO!<strong>

I unfortunately have some sad news for you guys, I'm not going to be able to upload anymore new stories. I have this stupid problem with my internet there's more information about it on my account. I'm so sorry guys, it really pisses me off that I can't put more stories up on Fan-fiction because i have lots of ideas for more stories. However i will still be able to continue my present stories so don't worry about that.

I've also got my devaintART account link on my fanfic account if you want to have a look at my artwork.

**This chapter properly sucked but a review would be nice :**D


End file.
